Melodious Voice
by OilSlickLove
Summary: A Trent and Kirby love story. Beware the boy on boy. Mature just in case.


Melodious Voice

His teeth broke the skin easily as he took a bite; liquid softly dripping from the cut. His teeth dug deeper, and more substance dripped from it. A chunk fell from it, once bitten through, and a satisfying crunch was made when he began to chew.

"God… I hate apples… Why can't there be any good food here?"

Trent grunted as he continued to eat the fruit with a disgusted look stretched across his face. He was very hungry, but he didn't want to go all the way to town to get decent food. The cafeteria had nothing but Edna's horrid cooking and some lousy fruit. Kirby sat beside him, stretching as he yawned; he didn't wake up all that easy. Trent took a peek at the jocks tight tummy that showed. He loved to run his fingers against his washboard abs. He smirked as he thought about it.

Kirby shot him glare, "Don't do anything that might be running through your head, you know I want the stuff we do to be private." He whispered when he said this; he didn't want others to listen in on their personal conversation. Because, heaven forbid people find out that Kirby likes guys. It not like half the population of the school did, or anything.

"Kirby…" Trent groaned then said quietly, "Who the fuck cares? Almost everybody god damn person in this school is either gay or bisexual, who cares if you are, too?"

"Just… shut-up…" The brunette gritted his teeth as he turned his head away from the blonde. He really liked Trent, I mean that's why he was dating him, but they never understood each other. Kirby never understood why Trent cried all the time, and Trent never understood why Kirby is in the closet. In a way, they were mutual on not understanding.

Trent laughed, "You're so funny. Hey, what are you doing after school today?"

Kirby huffed; he hated to be laughed at. "Nothing, I already worked out enough this week. Why, you got something in mind?" He didn't like going out and doing stuff together, the last time they did Jimmy had caught them in the act at the movie theater, but he wanted to hang out as mush as possible.

"We can just hang out in my room if you want."

"Okay." Kirby nodded, "Wanna meet by the front doors after class?"

"Sure. Dump all of your school crap in your locker, though. I don't want to do any work."

"Not that we would, even if I did bring it."

"True." Trent chuckled. He had a plan, a steamy-hot plan, going through his mind. They had been going out for weeks now, and he hasn't gotten any action from his boyfriend. He planned on having some good ol' sexy fun with Kirby. But, he was worried; knowing that Kirby was so deep in the closet he had practically reached Narnia, the jock may not be ready for that kind of stuff. _We'll see after I get him going…_ he snickered inwardly.

Kirby yawn once more then stood up, "Well, the bells about to ring and I have to run over to the gym." He gave his blonde boyfriend a small wave as he jogged out of the cafeteria, "See ya later."

Trent nodded and smiled, "Yep, see ya." He was the next to get up, and cracked his back. He wasn't planning on going to class; he never did. He was going to hang out in his room and work on his future acting career. He needed to, or else he'd never get big.

---

Kirby casually walked out to the boy's dorm, happy that he snuck out his last class so he could see Trent sooner. He trotted up the steps and pushed one of the double doors open. It quietly shut, as he strode over to his boyfriends room. He noticed that no one else was in the dorms. It seemed understandable, everyone else was in class. As he approached the door, he heard music start to play. He hung back and stared into the small slit of Trent's open door.

The blonde smiled and hummed to the beginning melody until he began to sing in a melodious voice. He sang an array of "oo"'s then began to sing: "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…And the dreams that you've dreamed of, once in a lullaby… Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly…And the dreams that you've dreamed of, dreams really do come true…" The song seemed to be sung like the Hawaiian man named Israel Kamakawiwo once sang it. Kirby had once heard it before.

Trent continued on, hitting each note perfectly. His head bobbed as the melody entranced him, not noticing that Kirby had entered the room. He always got lost in the music. He loved it so much. If his acting career didn't work out, he'd definitely go for the music biz. The brunette smiled at the other. He kinda thought it was kind of a pussy song to sing, but it had to be the most beautiful song he'd ever heard, even though it made him_ feel_ like pussy to think that.

Trent was about to finish up singing, until he turned around and found Kirby standing behind him. He abruptly stopped, and a deep dark blush covered his cheeks. "I-I!" he was at loss for words. He felt so embarrassed on so many levels. "-I was just… Singing some… some song for a play I'm doing! Yeah, that's it… a … song for a musical that I might be starring in."

Kirby just laughed, "Don't bullshit me, I know you'd never do musicals. You are beyond that kinda stuff, right? You told me yourself." He smiled warmly, "That was… awesome, dude. You sang that, dare I say it, beautifully."

Trents blush darkened, "Nah, you don't mean that. Besides, I just learned that song today. I still have a long way to go until I can start singing like the pros."

Kirby chuckled, "Whatever. So, what do you wanna do?"

Trent gave the brunette a devious look. He was still a little shook up from what had just happened, but it would never stop him from trying to get some. "Uh, ya know. Just… sit around and… talk."

"What? That sounds boring. How about we go to the courts? I feel like playing some basketball." Kirby was about to get up and leave, but Trent grabbed the jocks arm before he got anywhere.

"Hey, not so fast; if you want to do some physical, then we can do something _physical._" The blonde pulled the smaller teen onto the bed and he proceeded to get on top of him.

Kirby's face flushed, "H-Hey! G-Get off me you stupid lug!"

Trent smirked, "C'mon baby, don't you want me?"

"I-I…" the brunette hesitated, "I do… but…"

"No buts!" the taller sat on the other crotch and proceeded to wiggle.

Kirby's face flushed, "Ah-! S-Stop! Your-your…"

"'-Turning me on?' Precisely." He winked.

Kirby blushed deeper and he felt blood rush to his… ya know. Trent wiggling became something akin to humping. The blondes head lolled back, and his breaths became erratic, and Kirby was breathing the same. The jock began to move himself giving into his boyfriend, not that he didn't want it. "Oh, Trent… I feel so good!"

The blonde grinned a sinister grin, and moved faster. His hips shifted like never before as a new found energy burst in him. His hand grabbed the end of Kirby's thin sweatshirt and tugged it off, then ran his fingers up and down the teen's perfect body.

Chills ran up and down Kirby's spine as Trent's cold fingers created tiny circles and drawn out lines up and down his torso. Goosebumps rose on his skin and clung to his blonde beauty for warmth. Trent took advantage of the sudden cling and began to bite and suck at the others thin neck. Moans burst from Kirby's mouth.

Trent held in his groans, he thought that kinda stuff was for girls and submissive dudes like Kirby. He bit his lip as the sexy brunette licks his lips awaiting Trents kiss. He realized how much they fit together. They may have fought a lot, but they mixed well in sex-like activities and conversation. They had things to work on, but he was happy that things were gradually getting better. He felt that fucking would make things even better and get them even closer. A typical Trent thought, of course.

Kirby felt his hard-on get very uncomfortable in his tight pants. His hands fumbled with the button and zipper as he felt his boyfriend's smile on his small shoulder. 'Sex is for sure now', Trent thought with a chuckle.

Once the brunette's pants and boxer were off in one great sweep, Trent was the next to remove all of his clothing. Bare bodies rubbed together and created a sensual spark throughout their beings. Erections heatedly touched and Trent could keep his moans from coming out. Soon, neither one of them could tell who was making the most noise.

The blondes hand was placed one the others tight butt cheek, and his thin finger traced around the brunette's anus. Kirby gasped and shook his head, "N-no, Trent… I'm not ready for that…"

Trent nodded and just squeezed his lovers behind roughly. Lips mingled together and seemed to lock something tight in their hearts and minds. Kirby didn't feel so ashamed anymore, and Trent didn't feel like crying because he didn't get what he wanted, that they ended falling asleep naked and in each others arms.

Their blood ran warm, and hearts beat faster from then on. Hands were wrung in each others palms. Things weren't perfect yet, but something told them it would be. Trent sang the song to, and for Kirby ever since then. And it would be forever be with there love.

--

Well… it's very cheesy, but I still kinda liked it. This pairing should get more love. I mean, they actually date in the game for goodness sakes!

Anyway, review if you want to. I'd appreciate them, but don't feel that you have to. I'm not a review whore. Giggle.


End file.
